Dangerous Love
by minzy7632
Summary: What happens when you wake up after six months in a comma you just have to read to find out I cowrote this story with my friend Maisah I came up with the idea and she wrote it I hope you enjoy it


I smiled as Zico lay on my shoulder watching "A Company Man" with me. We watched movies together often but today was a special day, our three year anniversary. I didn't mind us not doing anything romantic because him just being here made me happy. I tapped on Zico lightly "Let me go get some water," he lifted his head up still looking at the movie "ok". I walked to the kitchen "Do you want something" I yelled looking back at him. "No I'm goo-", I tripped over something hitting my head on the side of my kitchen table. "Erica are you ok" I heard Zico's voice go in and out as my eyes started to close. "Erica, Erica", I felt him shaking me but I couldn't respond for I felt too weak. Then slowly everything went black. 6 months later My eyes slowly opened as I looked at my surroundings, it was nighttime and I could tell I was in the hospital. "Zico" I called out looking for any reassuring faces. No one answered. I sat up pulling the IV off my arm. I looked for any belongings so I could get in touch with someone but I couldn't find any. I stood up seeing a phone on the wall when the door opened. A young nurse walked in and when she could truly focus on the being in front of her, she gasped. "Your awake" she yelled excitedly picking up the phone "Mrs. Wilkes has woke up" she said on the phone then hung up. She urged me to sit down on the bed so I could get a checkup. After the doctors made sure I was fully healthy they told me to sleep until morning, then to make phone calls. I truly couldn't sleep as I wasn't tired but I listened and laid down. In my comfortable bed I thought of me and Zico's anniversary and suddenly felt bad for passing out and ruining our good time. Then surprisingly I slowly started to doze off. It was around nine o'clock when I woke up to my mother and father smiling in my faces. "Erica, your finally awake" my mother yelled tears coming down her face. I sat up and my dad hugged me "I missed you" he said with relief in his voice. I stared confused "guys it's only been one day, why are you so happy". My mom looked at my dad then back at me "It hasn't only been a day" then she was cut off by my dad who said "it's been six months." My eyes became wide "six months" I exclaimed. I jumped out of my bed pacing wildly "let's leave already" I felt my heart start to race with all the stress I was under "I'm behind on so much school work". My dad put a reassuring hand on my shoulder "don't worry we've been collecting your work and secretly doing it for you, all you have to do is hand it in". I started to calm down and hugged him "Oh my gosh, thank you" I exclaimed. My mom pulled a bag from the side of her "but if you're ready to leave I have clothes for you" When I got home I peacefully ate then was bombarded by people saying "I missed you" and "You're finally awake". When they left I took action on the thing that was most bothering me, calling Zico. "Mom, where's my phone I have to call Zico". My mom looked at me awkwardly "Erica the thing is, well, it's just that" I eyed her suspiciously "Mom just spit it out." She looked away from me pretending to examine her nails "Well, Zico has a new girlfriend" my body felt sick as shivers went through it "Come on mom for real" I felt the quivering come into my voice. My mom looked at me with a serious face "I'm not lying"; I sat in the chair next to me, laid my head on my arms, and cried. After about twenty minutes of crying, I looked up to see my mom had placed my phone in front of me. I picked it up slowly going through the contacts, then stopping at Zico. I pressed the dial button, and then as if everything was in slow mode, I put it up to my ear. It rung a couple times then someone answered "h-hello" I heard the familiar voice say. "Zico, I-I woke up" I said unable to hide the sadness in my voice. It was quiet, then Zico slowly spoke "I'm sorry". Without saying anything else I cried out loud so he could hear my pain. "Erica, are-are you ok" I heard him say but I was to busy feeling betrayed to answer. I stopped crying after about ten minutes and with a quivering voice said "How could you". His next words surprised me even more "because I don't love you." Then he hung up.


End file.
